


ART - Weep You No More Sad Fountains

by CaptainJacq



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJacq/pseuds/CaptainJacq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for my Paper Legends Writer Merthurdreamer on LJ and his story Weep You No More Sad Fountains.<br/>Canon era<br/>Art could be gen or slash depending on your view!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Weep You No More Sad Fountains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weep You No More Sad Fountains](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25677) by Merthurdreamer. 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

The King now found himself seated next to the motionless body, a single candle the only light.  
He thought it cast an unearthly glow around the room, made him realise the dire situation he was in with crushing might. Merlin’s face was pale and showed no sign of healthy blood, the surface of his skin was coated in a sheen of sweat and his lips were inactive and chapped.  
The King thought that he’d rather have Merlin’s body feverish and raging in the bed, for this inert being showed no visible sign of life or spirit.  
The room was silent.  
‘Merlin,’ the King dared to break it.  
‘Merlin,’ he spoke again, his voice damp and yet still held strong.  
‘Merlin, please try.’ He spoke with light demand.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
 **Chapter Seven**

 

 

You can hold it too,’ was the first thing that escaped his own lips without his conscious permission.  
Arthur looked cautious, tentative, as if he wished to accept the offer but knew not how to ask for it.  
Merlin held his wrist once more, feeling the heavy bulk of it, and placed Arthur’s hand gently on top on his own.  
By the placement of his thumb, he could feel how Arthur’s pulse did race and run, he communicated reassurance with his face. Arthur’s eyes were locked on their joined hands, and before long, Merlin whispered something else, his eyes glazed gold once more, and the flame grew from Merlin’s hand through and into Arthur’s.  
Merlin removed his hand and Arthur was now holding the flame in his large palm.  
He shattered out a bark of laughter, the smile remaining.  
Merlin knew what a step this was, and felt a sudden twirl around his heart. Upon looking at Arthur again, realised how it did tug at the strings which held his being together.  
He smiled also.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
 **Chapter Nine**

****

**The King was obviously surprised by Merlin’s actions, the embrace was swift; the demand to adjust his weight sudden to accommodate his servant’s as well.**  
Merlin had never held his King like this before, never had been this close, but he hoped, with all his might and every fibre of being, that Arthur would be able to now understand and realise that he was cared for.  
Merlin didn’t care for any possibility that this was improper and absurd; it was necessity to stop his friend’s suffering, and to communicate affection undoubtedly.  
Merlin tightened his arms around the King’s neck.  
Some moments later, he heard the sword being dropped, its clatter also loud.  
Moments after that, he felt arms encase his form, hands large.  
Merlin gasped; eyes wide.  
The touches were light, restrained, but they spoke vociferously: the touches were barely there, but they were present enough as so Merlin could feel warmth seep through his tunic and onto his flesh.  
Merlin tightened his arms around the King’s neck, and allowed himself the tender illusion that this is where he belonged.  
  
  
*

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lovely fic to illustrate, full of wonderful canon-era magic I really had a lot of fun drawing. This was also a new, more involved style than I was really used to, so I would love if you could leave any feedback! Nothing is too small! 
> 
> It's always a lot of fun participating in Paperlegends and I'll miss it next year. 
> 
> CJ  
> xxxx


End file.
